A Heart Made of Stone
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: The Boys head back to their Hometown; Lawrence, Kansas to investigate a series of violent murders involving Stone and Black Magic.
1. The Beginning

**A/N- **An actual chapter story! I promise to work on it!

**Disclaimer-** The Winchesters do NOT belong to me….Neither does wonderful Bobby…Phoey…

The past Forty-six hours had been a total disaster… It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn haunting. But this, this was NOT simple, and was NOT a haunting. Now, they had two hours to find Dean before his clock ran out.

What had they gotten into this time?

**One week ago…In Lawrence, Kansas….**

Elisa Crike was locking up for her nightshift at the cemetery when she swore she saw movement behind the Mausoleum.

"Hello? Who's there?" Yelled Elisa.

After a minute of silence she sighed and marked it as her imagination and locked the cemetery gate. She hadn't gotten but ten feet away when she heard twigs breaking behind her.

"Hello? If you kids are here again I'm callin' the cops!"

Lately a group of kids had been writing on headstones and smoking in the center of the cemetery. She was sure it was them.

As she rounded the corner she heard a crack behind her and turned around.

What Elisa saw took her breath away, she tried to scream but no noise came out. So she ran. She ran through the headstones and to the gate she had locked earlier.

She began to violently tear through her keys. All of the sudden she couldn't find the one that opened the gate, she felt helpless. When she did find it, she threw it in the lock and turned. It didn't work. She pulled the key out and began to cry.

The lock was filled with some hardened, Brown, substance; something she couldn't describe. So she backed up from the gate, and started to sob.

She looked behind her and was slightly relieved that the hideous creature wasn't behind her anymore. So she sighed and turned back around and screamed. The thing grabbed poor Elisa's neck and squeezed. There was a crack, then Elisa Crike's world turn to black in an explosion of pain and stars.

"Sammy, can you explain the job again?" Dean asked, swiftly turning the wheel of the Impala.

"Dean, do I need to explain it to you again? I've said it seven times!" Sam replied, exasperated.

"Yes, Yes you do. Because I wasn't paying attention the other seven times."

"Dean, this is the LAST time. Are you listening?"

Dean turned down the Metallica tape that was currently playing and looked over at Sam then back at the road.

"Ok I'm ready. Explain."

"Three victims, all Middle aged, All found dead in the arms of a statue in Westside cemetery."

"Mmk, how does this scream Supernatural circumstances?"

"All three Vic's Neck's, and head's were crushed, into dust."

"Weird. What are we thinking did this?"

"I'm actually not quite sure, but there's more. All three Victims went missing for Forty-eight hours before showing up in the arms of the statue. So no-one could call a missing persons' report before they showed up dead in the cemetery."

"Is there any connection at all between the victims?" Dean asked, obviously interested.

"Actually yes, all were ex's of a man named David Caliber." Sam replied.

"Why haven't the police taken him in for questioning?"

"Oh, they have. Apparently he dumped them, so no motive there, and he's married to one Arianna Caliber."

"Anything else?" Dean asked.

"One more thing. All the crime scene's were hard to access because, there was stone in the locks of the location of the crimes."

"Sam, what are we up against?"

"I'm not sure Dean, but we'll figure it out."

There was a small bout of silence in the car before Dean finally decided to speak.

"I say we go pay David a lil' visit." Dean spoke.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Replied Sam.

As they pulled in front of David Caliber's Yellow and white home, They noticed something strange.

"Dean, come here…" Sam said while staring at wet cement.

"What Sammy? This better not be some sort of dumb prank."

"No, look" Sammy said, pointing at the cement.

Dean studied it and immediately saw what Sammy meant.

"I think I might know what were up against…" Sammy said hypnotized by the print in the cement.

But the Winchesters analysis was cut short by a Blood curdling scream from inside the house of David Caliber.

**A/N-** Later chapters will be longer, I just wanna make sure you guys like it before I work my butt off. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. It makes me get the chapters out a little faster… Leave a review, maybe on what you think the creature is? Or maybe What you think happened in the house?

~Smiles, PsychoPicasso.


	2. Another Victim

**A/N-** Oh my goodness! Thanks so much for the feedback on my last chapter and I'm so sorry about the random capitals! My computer does that and it drives me crazy… Also sorry about the scrunching! I put a line indicating a space and it didn't show it in the final draft… Ugh. Anyway enough from me! Onto my story…

**Disclaimer-** I do NOT own The Winchesters….I wish I did though…

Xxx

_**Then…**_

"_I think I might know what were up against…"_

_Then came the blood curdling scream from inside the house of David Caliber…_

_Xxx_

_**Now…**_

Sam and Dean didn't waste any time before jumping into action. Both pulling the pistols from their waistbands and jumping up. As they ran up the driveway they noticed the mysterious print again, only this time, they could see it's color. It was a sickly brown tinged with some shade of beige.

When they reached the door they turned the knob, only to find it jammed.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Already on it!" Sam responded, attempting to pick the stuck lock.

"Dean, I can't get it! Something's inside of the knob!"

"Back up Sammy!"

Sam did as he was told, and as soon as he was clear, Dean shot the lock off with his pistol.

They proceeded to kick the door in afterwards and heard the screaming again, only this time it was mixed with pleading and crying.

"Upstairs!" Dean yelled

They charged up the stairs as if they were running from a wildfire and saw more of the large prints.

The last door in the hall was the source of the noise, It was a woman inside, their guess was Arianna.

"NO! STOP PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pleaded the voice.

"Arianna! Hold on were coming!" Dean yelled through the door.

"HURRY! PLEASE HELP!" Sobbed Arianna.

The brothers burst into the room in a mixture of flying wood and the slamming door.

What stood five feet in front of them was nothing they'd ever seen. The creature in front of them was seven feet tall, completely made of clay, and looked like a man. Arianna was cowering in the corner of the room, makeup and tears streaming down her entire face.

The boys loaded two rounds of rock salt into the creature, hoping to do some damage, but it did none. It merely turned around and frowned.

In a matter of seconds the mysterious assailant was face to face with Dean, throwing him across the room with ease with no hesitation or complications.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted desperately.

Arianna began to sob again, losing any sense of hope she had and tried to run past the creature made of clay, but it turned around at frightening speed, grabbed Arianna, one hand around her neck, another around her head, and squeezed. Within seconds her sobs turned to wheezing and blood began spilling out of her mouth, along with her bones, turned completely into dust. Her head rolled to the side and her eyes became glazed over in an endless stare. Arianna Caliber had just become the fourth victim of this supernatural murderer, and hadn't lived to tell the tale.

Xxx

The golem dropped Arianna's sagging corpse and turned to Sam. The creature stared for a moment before he decided. He did NOT like these strangers.

The creature flew across the room at top speed ramming straight into Sam and sending him flying through the open doorway and down the hall, causing a bookcase at the other end of the hall to fall on him. This creature was still unidentified, incredibly strong, and incredibly angry. Sam groaned and tried to get up when the clay man started making his way down the hall towards him, yet the bookcase still showed no signs of moving.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled with desperation deep in his voice.

Xxx

Back in the room Dean was slowly coming back around. Being thrown headfirst into a nightstand really doesn't help coordination.

"DEAN!" Yelled Sam from the hallway.

Their current situation came back to him like a speeding freight train on high drive. He remembered Arianna and looked around for her, finding her in a puddle of her own blood and bone dust and her face, ugh her face was just squished in.

"Oh god…" Dean moaned, fighting his stomach's contents from making a sudden re-appearance.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled from the hallway again, this time more worried.

Dean looked around the room, looking for anything he could make a makeshift weapon out of. Then he spotted it, on the wall was a giant steel picture frame. Dean tore it off the wall, ripped off the right side of the frame, leaving him holding a sharp steel spear.

"I'm comin' Sammy!"

Xxx

As the creature advanced on him, Sam began to worry, the bookcase was still on him and showed no signs of moving. The clay man picked up the bookcase with ease and threw it down the stairs beside them. Then proceeded to reach down and lift Sam up by his neck. Sam began to choke just as a sharp metal spear seared through the giant creature's side. The clay man looked down at the spear and dropped Sam, turning around in displeasure. At the other end of the hall, Dean stood there giving the creature the 'If-looks-could-kill' stare.

Suddenly the thing pulled the steel spear out of his side, and threw it at frightening speed, straight at Dean.

Xxx

Dean tried to dodge, he really did. But that thing, that thing threw it so fast even a wendigo couldn't dodge it. It went into Dean's arm and went all the way through, causing Dean to back up with a loud groan of pain.

Sam, using the distraction quickly ran down the stairs and began shouting.

"HEY! Giant ugly thing! Down here!" Sam tauntingly yelled.

The creature simply ignored him turning back to Dean. Going against all odds though the creature just walked right past Dean and back into the room with the dead Arianna, picked her up, jumped out the window she had attempted to jump out of earlier, and disappeared into the night with Arianna Caliber's dead body.

Xxx

The drive back to the hotel was nothing but awkward and painful silence.

Finally breaking the silence, Sam decided to speak to his bleeding brother.

"How ya doin' over there Dean?" Sam asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm as fine as the last ten times you asked Sam." His teeth clenched tight as he spoke.

As they pulled into hotel parking lot Sam and Dean immediately knew something was off.

"Dude? Did you leave the room light on?" Dean asked, eyeing their room.

Just at that moment a shadow crossed over the blinds from inside the room.

"And I certainly hope you didn't leave an overgrown cat in there, Sam…" Dean added with a grin.

"Dean, seriously?" Sam asked, shooting daggers at his brother.

"Do you think that thing found out where we were?" Dean asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Sam responded, cocking his gun and smirking.

"That's my brother!" Dean said laughing.

As they approached their room the shadow crossed by the window again and looked out the blinds. Sam and Dean jumped behind a car parked outside their room, hiding from the intruder, but also missing who it was inside their room.

They snuck up to their room and hid outside the door. Dean cast a glance in Sam's direction and nodded silently. Dean held up his hand and counted down. Once the final finger went down, the door went in and at that same moment Sam recognized the figure he had been seeing in the window.

"WAIT DEAN! Don't shoot I know who it is!"

But before Sam could stop him Dean fired a shot at the all too familiar form.

Xxx

**A/N-** Thank you guys for the support on the last chapter! I think this is the story I've spent the most thought and time on. Until next time,

~PsychoPicasso


End file.
